Operators of telecommunications systems such as mobile radio networks and wireless access networks deploy the networks in or around places where users are likely to want to use the networks. In this way, the operators can earn income from telecommunications traffic which is communicated via their networks. In order to maximise the amount of income readily generated from a telecommunications network by a network operator it is desirable to deploy the network to provide maximum capacity when there is likely to be most demand from users. Furthermore it is desirable to deploy infrastructure equipment in an optimum way so that the cost of infrastructure can be minimised with respect to the income readily generated from users accessing the telecommunications network.
In order to assist in the planning and deployment of a telecommunications network it is known to use planning tools which provide a simulation or accounting based model of the telecommunications network based on modeling circuit calls and packet sessions generated by users accessing the network. For example, for a mobile radio network it is known to model mobile user equipment generating calls or initiating sessions and to model data communicated via the mobile radio network for each of the sessions or calls. As will be appreciated however, modeling an entire telecommunications network such as a mobile radio network can represent a computationally challenging task for a computer system, particularly, where a mobile radio network is to be modeled from end to end and at multiple layers.